Their Beginning
by jkl77
Summary: This is the story of Choi Young and Yoo Eun Soo whose love story just started when the drama ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just finished watching Faith last week. And strangely, I'm still thinking about the drama. It is crazy how much I fell in love with this drama. Therefore, I thought I will start my own 'sequel' but I don't know if it is a good idea since it would be my first story ever. I will give it a try and see how the reactions are. I may have some little mistakes here and there since English is not my native language **_**but**_** I will look for a beta-reader if you guys think I should continue to write. Therefore, reviews would be nice. :) The first chapter is a bit short though but I hope you will still enjoy it.**

**Edit: Big thanks to my Beta reader Amanda Pall for going through my story!**

* * *

There had been days where she just wanted to give up and surrender to the people who wanted to see her death just for the mere fact that she knew things no one did or should in that timeline. Her knowledge scared them and many would be relieved to see her gone.

This didn't mean that they did not respect her. They did, she had made sure of that. This time, she hadn't been caught by surprise. She had known what she could expect and had behaved according to that. But they still feared her.

It was ironic that when she acted much stranger, people accepted her much better and faster than when she tried to fit in. She made in those three months more friends than she made in these five years. Five years, she spent with all of them together day after day. But still, they couldn't see her as anything other than the 'Hwata' from the Heavens. According to the rumors, she was someone who could bring death to the enemy with just a few of her heavenly words and then bring them back again to life with her healings hands.

She lived for five years in this world she never wanted to be in. Five years, she struggled and fought through events she had never dreamt of, and finally earned herself the place in the legends which would be passed from one generation to another. Parents would tell their children about the heavenly doctor with the flaming red hair. Historians would try to decipher the truth behind the legend and try to connect it to their culture, time, the people's belief and religion. Movies and dramas would be made. But none of them would even come near to the truth. None of them would find out that she once was born in a time where killing wasn't a daily occurrence. They would never know that in the world she grew up, something like vanity was a more common reason for landing on an operating table rather than due to wounds caused by gruesome acts of war. For the mere desire to become more beautiful and more attractive, they paid her high sums of money just to enhance their features.

And they would never guess that the only reason why she didn't give in and still took one step after another was a man who should just exist in her history books.

She knew she would see him again. She knew he was still alive. She knew because he was someone who never would break any of his promises. They would be together again.

It was their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I was surprised and happy at the same time. I will give the story a chance and I hope you will enjoy it. I will introduce two new characters in this chapter. They will play a more important role for the plot later. Therefore, don't be surprised that I even mention them in the first chapter. The next chapter will be up in a week, hopefully (if there are any delays it will be mentioned on my profile). It will take a bit longer since I need to go through the drama again to get all names and facts right. Lol writing about the past is harder than I thought.**

**Edit: Special thanks to my beta reader Amanda Pall for her help!**

* * *

Putting her name on the last page of the small purple book, she closed it for the last time. A feeling of sadness came over her, as she thought of the significance of this book but the feeling soon vanished and turned into relief. _Finally_, she thought. A small smile formed on her lips_. It was time._ The time gate- also known as the Heaven's door- would open in a few hours and she could go home to the person for whom she had yearned all those years. She finally would be able to breathe again.

How long had she waited for this day to come? She still couldn't believe it. She felt giddy and excited at the same time- and she could barely hold all of her emotions together which wanted to break free from the dark cage she had locked them in after literally seeing hell.

_No, don't go there , Eun Soo, _she told herself inwardly.

Letting out a deep breath, she forced herself not to think of all the painful events. She was stronger than that. She wouldn't let them control her anymore. They were in the past now and with time they would be forgotten like all those other nightmares. _And_ besides_,_ she didn't regret anything. Being able to see him, talk to him and touch him once again was worth everything she went through. Her heart would finally cease to hurt for him.

She closed her eyes and imagined their reunion. An image of him smiling widely and looking very excited formed in her mind which made her immediately giggle like crazy. Even imagining the proud man like that was unthinkable. No, there wouldn't be any kind of grand display of emotions from his side. It would be more subtle but at the same time much more meaningful. A soft smile. A glance full of relief, regret, hope and affection. Yes, this would be more like him. He probably would tenderly take her hand and gently whisper how much he missed her in that deep beautiful voice which would make her shiver in anticipation…or so she hoped.

Remembering the condition he was in before she left him made her hands shake slightly. She just hoped someone took care of him or…no, she knew he was alive. He had to be. _For her._

Their story couldn't end just like that. It hadn't even started yet!

Yet, the uncertainty killed her.

"YAH Yoo Eun Soo! Stop dreaming about your _prince charming_ or you will miss him!" someone suddenly shouted into her ear. With a start, she jumped up from her chair. Putting her hand over her fast pounding heart, she scowled at the young man who was chuckling amused.

"YAH! Hyun Woo! Do you want me to die from a heart-attack? Don't you know that I am not that young anymore?"

The young man rolled his eyes. "Noona, you are not _that_ old."

"But-" Just when she wanted to object, he cut her off with a swift hand gesture, knowing too well that arguing with her would lead to nowhere. She was too stubborn for her own good. "But it doesn't matter now. You should get ready. The gate will open up soon. Your general is waiting," he finally said in a happy- too happy- tone.

He couldn't fool her. After spending almost five years together, she knew him too well. He and his sister where the only real companions she had in this timeline. She had found them during her first year after some Yuan warriors had another one of their slaughter 'parties'-as she called them- in a Goryeo village. She had found the siblings, still children at that time, over their parent's lifeless body. They had been the only survivors, kept alive to tell other subjects what would happen when they opposed the Yuan Empire.

The two siblings had grabbed her arms desperately and begged her with tears running down their cheeks to save their parents. Seeing the children like that she had tried, but the parent's wounds had been too fatal. She hadn't been able to stop the blood with the tools in her hands.

Afterwards, she had decided to take them in since they had no one else in this world…like her. She had taught them everything she knew, from hangul to the medical knowledge she had, while they loyally stood at her side through the darkest times.

"You know, you and your sister can still come with me," she said softly once again, trying to change his mind for the last time.

But instead of answering, he gently tugged at a strand of her disheveled hair, making her flinch. "You should start to comb your hair more often, Noona. A general like him is probably surrounded by beautiful women. Men usually either go after personality or appearance. Aaand since, no sane man would look for someone with your personality, you should, at least, try to look pretty for him," he teased her.

Not wanting to turn their last time together into a useless argumentation, she snorted. "Come here, you little brat. Is this how you should treat your beautiful noona?" She punched him good-humoredly on his shoulder, making him laugh.

"Thank you, Hyun Woo," she said after a while.

He smiled sadly at her.

"I should thank you, Hwata. Thanks for not leaving us alone five years ago and taking care of us. We will never forget your kindness."

He put his fist over his heart and bowed his head, showing his gratitude to the woman he cared for like a real sister and respected more than anyone else on the world.

Looking at his serious face, she noticed that he wasn't the seventeen-year-old boy who desperately cried in her arms anymore. He grew up to a tall, strong and handsome young man she was proud of. The hate in his heart against the cruelty around him turned him into a righteous but proud warrior which sometimes reminded her of her general. He taught himself how to use a sword and over the last two years, he made his own name by helping his people against the corrupt Yuan warriors. Knowing that he could take care of himself and his sister took some of her worries away. They didn't need her anymore.

She turned around and took out the little gift from her desk.

"It's not much. But I hope you will still like it."

Hyun Woo took the little gift and chuckled when he saw what it was. Without hesitation, he tied the black headband with a red crescent moon sewed on it around his forehead.

"I noticed that different warrior groups have their own headbands and I thought I will give you your first one as your noona. I am sorry, that it is not something much grander. You know how bad I am when it comes to sewing and I wanted to give you something to remember us three as a family. The moon looked like that when I found you two and the red color should always remind you of what you are fighting for. For all the innocent blood," she rambled flustered.

"I love it, Noona. I will wear it with honor."

"Unni?" A voice called her.

Ji Won was standing at the door; holding the black back bag she had brought from her original timeline. " Unni,I prepared your bag. You should check it again," she said in a shaky voice, a tear dropped from her eye, rolling down her cheek.

Sensing what the girl needed the most at that moment, Eun Soo opened her arms and looked at her with a sad smile, "Ji Won, let me hug you for the last time."

"Unni!" The younger woman flung herself into her arms, wrapping her arms around her.

"I will miss you, Unni!" she sobbed.

"I will miss you, too, my beautiful dongsaeng!"

* * *

Later, they stood outside the cottage. The older boy had his arms soothingly around his sister while Eun Soo stood in front of them with a long walking staff in her hand and her bag on her back. A big hat was protecting her from the sun.

"Tell your general, he better treat you right or your dongsaeng will come and _kick his ass_," Hyun Woo said cheekily, emphasizing the heavenly words she taught him.

Eun Soo laughed, "I shouldn't have taught you those words."

"Too late, Unni. He loves to use them to confuse everyone." His little sister shook her head, making everyone laugh again.

Finally, Eun Soo took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Well, kids. It's time. Take care of each other. Don't act reckless…and have a nice future."

"You too, Noona. Thanks for everything again."

"Take care, Unni. I will never forget you!"

Smiling for the last time, Eun Soo turned around and without looking back, walked towards her new future.

* * *

He quietly walked over to her without saying a single word. He was just staring at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He was dressed in his usual Woodalchi armor with his sword at his side. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a bit shorter and his face appeared more mature looking but it was still as attractive as she remembered.

When he stopped only a step away from her, she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. Looking into his eyes told her everything she needed to know. All her worries, all her fears vanished at once and one tear after another started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm back," she finally said.

And like she always imagined, he softly smiled at her before he reached out his hand.

"Then now,…you will be with me?" he asked, repeating the words of the past.

Laughing and crying at the same time, she nodded, and put her hand into his.

And like in the past, she felt herself pulled into his strong warm arms which she had craved for all those years.

"I missed you, Imja."

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me really happy! ****U********nfortunately, **I don't know how to answer to them so I will just reply here. _Guest(Jan15)_, I noticed that my first intro chapter has some odd sentences. I might change that chapter later a bit, so that it sounds better. But the content would stay the same. What happened in those five years will be a part of my main plot and will be slowly shown throughout the story. As_ rhi17e _and _Darcy de Venus_ noticed the 'red crescent headband' was not just a simple gift without meaning. ^^ 

**_ Emm4life_: I agree with you. We rarely get the closure we need in a show after all the struggles. We never get to know if everything turned ok for everyone as you said. In Eun Soo's case, for example, I personally would have wished to see how it looked like for her after she finally settled in after everything. Some sweet happy ES-CY, King-Queen, Woodalchi, Lady Choi moments would have been really nice.**

**I apologize for any grammartical mistakes. I will try to find them in the next days (btw I will start to look for a beta-reader after chapter 7. First, I want to see the reactions of the readers****)**

* * *

The sun was high as they sat side by side beneath the beautiful tree. Everything was quiet on the little hill except for the faint rush of wind through the leaves. Peacefully, Eun Soo rested her head on Choi Young's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ahhh, how I missed this," she quietly spoke without opening her eyes, nuzzling her head into his neck and taking in his masculine scent which she had missed so much. How could she ever had thought that it didn't smell good? It was _intoxicating_. Better than any perfume or cologne…

Choi Young looked down at her with a soft smile before he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, enjoying her soft body against his.

"Five years ago, I tried to come back but…" she hesitantly muttered into his neck as she tried to grope for words.

"But, the heaven's door didn't let you," he finished her sentence. He had thought about the events many nights. When he had woken up and hadn't seen her next to him, his first thought had been that he had failed again. He, who had killed more men than a human-being should in his lifetime, hadn't been able to protect the woman who risked her own life to stay with him. Had that been the punishment for all his crimes?

But then, they had told him that the Prince of the Court from Deokseong had been found dead in front of the Heaven's door while the High Doctor had disappeared. That moment, he had known she had gone through the heaven's door back home. She was back with her family and back to the place she belonged. She was finally safe, again. Although, for a moment, he had felt relief, his heart had soon tightened and hurt in a way he hadn't been able to understand. The following days, he had avoided his chambers as much as possible, not wanting to see or to feel the emptiness there and wandered around aimlessly. After some days, the king ordered him to take his sword and get back to his duties as the general of the Woodalchi's. Reluctantly, he had walked into the chambers, contemplating if Imja was all right and happy…because he wasn't.

Then, he had seen her heavenly canister with the flower in it, and he had remembered her words: "_ How I feel, have you thought about it? I would live, of course. In my room in the heaven world, I would just live. Day after day, having to face people I don't know. Blabbering things that I don't even mean all day long. And when the night time comes, I would just return to an empty room. Everytime I fall asleep, I will call out at least once. "Are you there?" I know...that there won't be any answer. Even then when I wake up in the morning, I will live another day like that. Like a dead person. What it means to live like that, do you not know? Because you will be like that, too…"(1)_

These words had given him the faith he needed and brought him back. Imja would come back because she felt the same like him. He just had to wait and he did. He had waited until she finally really came back to him.

He gently smoothed her hair with one hand, soothing her in his own way.

"Yes," she said sadly "I had everything ready. I didn't lose time. I rushed to the hospital and took with me as much as I could in that short time. However, when I went through the gate again, I didn't see you. Later, I realized that I went farther back in time. For all those years, I was scared you died that day, you know."

He gently placed his free hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. "The Woodalchi found me. They brought me to the royal healers and after some rest I went back to my duties," he explained simply, leaving out the fact that he had been in a very critical state. He didn't want to worry her for nothing. If it weren't for the rare fever remedies they obtained for her when she had been poisoned, he probably wouldn't have made it. His fever had been running too high and only those remedies had been able to break it. Afterwards, he had needed weeks of rest before he could get back on his feet.

Eun Soo sighed relieved. "Thankfully. You could have died from hypothermia," she said musingly, trying to remember his exact condition on that day. Didn't his heart stop for a while? Shouldn't his condition have been more sever? But after some seconds, she just dismissed the thoughts since they didn't matter anymore. He was alive. Only that counted.

Suddenly, she lifted up her head and looked at him with a bright smile. "You know what? You are lucky that also for you five years passed," she spoke in a teasing tone, trying to change the gloomy mood she had just created. They had just reunited! She should be happy instead of sad!

"What?" Choi Young asked, dazzled by her hair. The change of position caused her hair to light up in a flame of gold and copper under the sun which came through the branches.

"Yah! Are you listening to me?" Eun Soo glared at him in a way that distracted him even more. Instead of looking intimidating, it had completely the opposite effect. Her glare reminded him of one of those little stray kittens, Dae Man always smuggled out of the palace grounds before the royal servants discovered and killed them.

"YAH, _Daejang_!" He blinked once or twice, opened his mouth as though to speak, closed it again, and shook his head as though to clear it. Then he cleared his throat and tried again, "You said," he fast thought back through their conversation, "I should be lucky that five years passed here as well. Why?" he finally asked confused.

Satisfied to have his attention again, Eun Soo cheerfully continued with her thought, "You see you were already four years younger than me. If I had come back to the same time I left, that would make me _nine_ years older than you…We had this one Idol called Lee Seung Gi back in my time…He had this one song. It got soooo famous…Girls went all crazy when they listened to it…it was a about a dongsaeng-noona relationship and…"

Amused and relieved at the same time, the general watched her jumping excitingly from one sentence to another, waving her hand back and forth to emphasize some of the strange heavenly words. Her eyes danced with mirth and joy; and her cheeks were tinged with a slight blush from the wind.

He felt at ease again. She was back. All those years, his heart was heavy from all the uncertainty. However, seeing her smiling and laughing, made his heart feel relaxed again. He knew that they still needed to talk. He needed to know if she had been all right; that nothing happened to her. But that could wait. Wasn't that the reason why she so sudden changed the topic?

Later. He would ask her later.

-.-

Tapping a finger against her lip thoughtfully, Eun Soo cocked her head and stared at him.

"Oh! I just noticed that you grew facial hair."

He blinked at her quizzingly, his eyes following her finger which she unconsciously traced along her lips.

"I know that men in this century love to grow some facial hair but in the world where I grew up, men rarely do that anymore. I am kind of used to it. They even use bb-cream to make their face look flawless and since we are kind of a couple and I should have some-"

But before she could finish, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off. She made a faint startled noise and pulled back with wide surprised eyes.

"D-daejang?"

"Imja still talks too much," Choi Young muttered softly, grinning at her attractively before he ducked down and captured her lips again, snaking one hand around her waist. With his other hand he tenderly cupped the back of her head while he slowly savored her lips. Her eyes fluttered close and she leaned into him as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer to each other.

Compared to their first kiss which had been rough and dominating to show his claim on her, this kiss was quite the contrary; instead of claiming her for himself, he offered himself to her. I'm yours, it said. And if you will have me, then…it promised

Those silent words turned her stomach inside out and set her whole body in fire. She opened her mouth beneath his and whole-heartedly accepted everything he offered.

* * *

Back in the tavern the Woodalchi were spread all over the place, laughing, talking, drinking and eating joyfully. They all enjoyed their free time after another little victory over the Yuan. They deserved it. Thanks to the defection of Yi Ja Chun(2), they just got another province back. In the last five years, they reclaimed their territories west of the Yalu River back; something which they wouldn't have been able to achieve without their General.

"Yah! Has someone prepared food for our General?" Vice General, Bae Choon Seok ,asked.

"I did, Sir!" One of the newer recruits, Seung Bae, shouted. He suddenly widened his eyes as if he remembered something, "Sir? I forgot to tell something. There was a rather suspicious woman here earlier. She was stunned to hear that this isn't Yuan territory anymore. Later, I saw her sneaking around and listening to our conversation about our General."

"What? As an Woodalchi you shouldn't have waited this long to tell us. It could be another crazy woman like the Evil One!" Choon Seok scolded the younger man. All the Woodalchi who had the luck to have an encounter with the dead Evil One shuddered at the same time. That person was someone they would never want to meet again, not even in their nightmares.

"Seung Bae , Dae Man and Daek Man come with me. Jom Oh keep the boys in line," the vice general immediately commanded.

All four warriors shouted "Yes, Sir!" at the same time, jumped up from their chairs, grabbed their weapons and rushed out of the tavern.

-:-

When they reached the hill, they were confronted with something they never would have expected. A woman was in their daejang's arms and they looked like in an intimate position.

"A-are D-d-daejang and t-that w-woman eh…k-… I m-mean, eh " Dae Man stuttered flustered as he furiously pointed on his lips to show what he meant. "D-do you think the woman is f-forcing herself on him?"

Daek Man started to chuckle stupidly while Seung Bae quietly whistled about the scene in front of him.

"Hahaha no, I doubt that! He is a willing participant. He looks like he is enjoying the moment very much. We sooo need to tell that to the boys. No one would have guessed this!" Daek Man chuckled.

"Now, we know what our General does when he is _alone_ here," he grinned while wiggling his eyebrows which earned him a whack on his head by Choon Seok, "Don't talk about our General like that," he scolded the young recruit who rubbed his head.

The vice general curiously looked at the scene. Wasn't that… _No_, he shook his head before he finished his thoughts. It wasn't possible. She went back to the Heaven years ago.

But then again, their General would never…eh…entertain himself with another woman. It was not in his nature.

"I think that person is the High Doctor," he finally said seriously.

All three heads snapped in his direction, gaped at him with wide eyes, surprised by his words.

"You mean the famous woman from the Heaven who melted the ice-cold heart of our-YAH! Why did I get hit again?" Seung Bae rubbed his head again, glaring at Daek Man this time.

"Stop talking nonsense. Daejang never had an ice cold heart. He has one of the warmest hearts I know. He just never knew how to express himself before the High Doctor came," Daek Man explained as he tried to find any indication from afar that the woman was really THAT woman.

"I want to see her from close up!" Dae Man exclaimed and started to walk but soon felt himself harshly pulled back, almost tripping down on the ground.

"Are you crazy? Daejang will kill us!" Choon Seok hissed at him, "We should go back before he discovers us!"

All three Woodalchi warriors sighed unhappily before they turned around and headed back. They still wanted to live. Sigh, but at least, they would have something exciting to tell to the other Woodalchis. It was not like they could catch their composed General all the time in such a situation. This would be fun!

* * *

**A/N: Done with another chapter :) While writing the chapter, I noticed how complex Choi Young's character is. It is hard to grasp since he has so many layers and you could write a long essay about him. I will need to rewatch some scenes to get his character's inner thoughts and how he reacts to certain situation (LMH did a good job in acting him out!). What I noticed though is that he always was attracted to Eun Soo:to her personality AND physical appearance: lol her legs, eyes, lips, hair etc...he acts totally man when it comes to her pretty features, he just knows how to make it not too obvious & he is too much of a gentleman(or too shy lol).**

**Sooooo, what do you think about this chapter? Worth to continue this story?**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

**xxxxxx**

(1) ep 23 (credit goes to Viki's subbing team for this drama!)

(2) he is the father of the first Joseon king who was the reason why the real Choi Young got executed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know how you feel. It is hard to get over with Faith (I am rewatching it at the moment again). Everything was right. The romance wasn't shown like in other dramas. It was more subtle but that made it much more romantic and meaningful. When CY kind of 'proposed' in ep 21, it broke my heart, knowing how he has to feel that moment. Sigh, anyway, back to my story. The Woodalchis are my favorites. A group of perfect guys lol. I cried everytime when one of them died... Faith wouldn't be Faith without them :) **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)**

* * *

All the Woodalchi in the tavern were curiously gathered around Daek Man, Dae Man and Seung Bae, who excitedly described what they saw on the hill. The vice general just sat at a table in the corner of the tavern and listened to them with a smile.

"And then…he did this and she was like this…" Seung Bae explained with a snicker as he hugged himself, imitating what he saw earlier. The Woodalchis gaped at him with wide eyes before they broke out in a wide-grin.

"Woot-woot! That's our daejang!" A Woddalchi laughed, making the other Woodalchis laugh in joy as well. They proudly patted each other on the shoulder and joked as if they just won another battle against Yuan.

"No way, did this happen! You guys are lying. Our daejang doesn't even pay attention to the other gender. Don't you remember the girl from Yuan last year?" A grim-looking Woodalchi interrupted.

A shiver went through the warriors in the tavern as they imagined the perfect creature: Beautiful ebony hair, perfectly framing her face. Eyes black like the night, skin like porcelain and blood-red lips, graced with a seducing smile as they had addressed their daejang. Still, he hadn't even spared her a glance and had just walked pass her, completely ignoring her advances.

"Nah, that girl was crazy! Have y'all forgotten what she did afterwards?" Daek Man added.

Another shudder went through the warriors. Afterwards, she had almost killed one of the poor maids with her bare hands in fury while she cried and whined how their General would regret rejecting her one day.

"But there was a woman he did _looked_ at," an older Woodalchi warrior peeped in.

"The High Doctor!" another one said in an affectionately tone. "She was an awesome woman! Pretty outside and inside."

All the Woodalchi, who had the luck to meet her, nodded with affectionate smiles. Though, the woman from the Heaven had been strange at times, she had been fun to be around, not stiff like the most noblewomen they knew.

"What kind of person was she? She must have been someone great for being able to capture our General's heart," one of the newer Woodalchis asked, curiously. There was no Woodalchi who hadn't heard of her.

Dae Man thought for a second before he answered, "S-she was very beautiful and very kind. She always listened to our stories excitedly, e-even mine. And she made us tea which helped us to feel better."

"She didn't mind to joke, drink, or talk with us. She always treated everyone- from the lowest servants to the king- as an equal, not like the other noblewoman. And she was the only person who wasn't scared of our General's anger. He always felt frustrated because of her," Daek Man added humorously, making everyone laugh. After she disappeared, her absence had been very noticeable in the barracks and they all had missed her, especially because their General went back to his old self which had worried them much.

"Oh and we think that she is –"

"WHY ARE THERE NO GUARDS OUTSIDE?" an angry voice suddenly boomed through the tavern, making all warriors jump up from their places. Choon Seok kicked two of the Woodalchi warriors who rushed out of the door.

"Yah, daejang! Next time a bit of a warning, please, before you start to shout. Aishhh, my ears…" a woman scolded as she wiggled herself out from behind the General and looked up at him while rubbing her ears exaggeratedly. He almost smiled amused but immediately stopped himself when he noticed how the Woodalchis were watching them curiously. He cleared his throat.

"Turn around," was his only answer.

The High Doctor, who as always forgot where she was when she talked to Choi Young, furrowed her eyebrows cutely, "Why?"

He softly put his hands on her shoulder and gently turned her around.

"Because of them. Weren't you all excited to see them again some minutes ago?" Her eye's widened as she saw all the men in front of her. Her expression fast changed from surprise to pure happiness.

"OMO! How I missed my Woodalchis!" She rushed over to the men and pulled the first familiar face into a hug.

"Aigoo~ Dae Man, I almost didn't recognize you. You are all grown-up now!" The young man flush red in embarrassment as the Woodalchis busted into laughter.

-:-

"And while the evil Yuan Prince fell asleep," Eun Soo whispered as she leaned forward, making the Woodalchis around the table also lean towards her anxiously, "the Goryeo slave girl took the dagger out of the hidden spot, soundlessly tiptoed over to his bed and quickly…" Eun Soo made a sudden jabbing move with her hand. The Woodalchis' eyes widened in surprise before they loudly cheered:

"That's how a Goryeo girl should be!"

Choi Young watched with a smile how the High Doctor had the Woodalchis hung on every word with her animated gestures. She really knew how to entertain people which, however, could get her often into troubles.

He walked over to her table and signaled to the Woodalchi, who was sitting next to her, to move over. The Woodalchi immediately jumped up from his spot and made it free for him with a bow.

Sitting down, the General helped himself with one of the Woodalchi's plate and started to eat. He felt like he hadn't eaten for some days. Eun Soo watched him with a frown before she took the plate in front of him away and put it back in front of the poor Woodalchi warrior who didn't know what he should do now.

Choi Young raised his eyebrows at her questioningly but she just shrugged and went back to her conversation. Sighing, he reached over again; however, Eun Soo gave his hand a little clasp before he could take it. He scowled at her but she smiled and pointed at her plate which she moved between them. Pleased, he started to eat out of her plate.

The Woodalchis, who secretly observed the silent interaction between the couple, held back the smiles, which wanted to form on their lips.

-:-

Eun Soo stood up and stretched to get the kinks out of her legs and back. "Where will I stay tonight?" she asked no one special. Every head turned to their daejang's direction who shot a warning glare at his men which made them look away again- but didn't stop them from grinning mischievously.

Shaking his head at them, the General also stood up and pointed upstairs. "I arranged the room next to mine. The tavern's owners already prepared it. I will lead you to your room."

Eun Soo gladly followed him upstairs. After he closed the door behind them, she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. "Please say nothing, just hug me back," she whispered. Pulling her closer to him, he complied with her wish.

After some quiet minutes, she pulled herself away from him and looked up at him shyly, "Sorry, I needed to make sure this is not a dream. The whole day, I feared I would wake up and still be stuck in the past…"

"That would be a cruel dream;" he said, knowing how she felt because he felt the same. He still could hardly believe that she was here…with him and that it was not just his imagination.

Eun Soo laughed, "Wouldn't it be? Thinking you have everything back in one second but in the next one, it is gone again." She threw herself carelessly on the bed while he sat down on the only chair in the room and watched her rolling around happily like a child.

"I am sooo happy. It was so nice to see the Woodalchi boys again. But it seems like there are more of them now."

"There are around 150 now. We tried to recruit more but many can't make it through the initial training."

"Not good enough for the _great_ daejang?" she grinned.

He chuckled, "They'd make good soldiers in the royal army though."

Eun Soo turned around and put her head on her hand while still lying on her side.

"Then, I should feel honored that you took me in as a Woodalchi five years ago... Oh! By the way, do I still count as one? It was fun in the barracks! Though, you still owe me some pretty clothes. Hmmm would I be able to wear them as Woodalchi?"

Choi Young glanced at her, amused at her words. Only she would ask such questions while describing probably the hardest time in her life as fun. It reminded him again that she was nothing like she appeared to be. She was such a strong person, nothing could get her down. She would always see the good side of everything and in that way pull herself through it. He abruptly stood up, making her flinch. Walking over to the door and opening it forcefully, three Woodalchis stumbled into the room, flabbergasted.

The young Woodalchi warriors looked at their General sheepishly.

"What's rule 236, Seung Bae?" Choi Young asked sharply as the warriors got distracted by Eun Soo who gave them a little happy wave.

Panicking, the Woodalchi went quickly through the rules but then furrowed his eyebrows about the content of that particular rule,"Eh, if a Woodalchi warrior quits the Woodalchi without the permission of the king or the General, he will be punished with 100 whips and then hung in the central of the capital as a sign of disloyalty. D-daejang, I've never even played with the thought of leaving the Woodalchi! I really never did!"

Choi Young rolled his eyes before he turned his head to Eun Soo, "I think you have your answer."

Eun Soo blinked at him confused. Huh? What had this to do with her?

The General turned back to the three pale Woodalchi warriors, "And you three will take the night shift for the next two weeks." Seung Bae's eyes widened at that. Two weeks? That would be hell! He needed sleep! But seeing his daejang's expression, he knew that protesting would just lead to more weeks. All three warriors immediately nodded before they quickly walked out of the room.

Choi Young shook his head at the young recruits as he turned around again and gave the still confused woman a smile.

"I think I should look for your black bag. I noticed it is not here."

"Should I come with you?"

"No, it will just take me some minutes." With that, he left the room.

_Wait_…Suddenly, Eun Soo realized what he had implied earlier, her eyes widened and she pulled herself up from the bed. "YAH, daejang! What do you mean? I didn't desert the Woodalchis! I DID NOT…AT LEAST NOT VOLUNTARILY! YAH!" she yelled after him.

* * *

**[Gae Kyeong- Capital of Goryeo]**

"What? Again! I think I haven't heard right. You want me to do _what_?" the current Goryeo king Gongnim asked in a stunned disbelief.

Without even batting an eyelash, the royal official repeated calmly, "Your Majesty needs to take a second wife."

_Unbelievable_! The king curled his hands into fists as he fought to keep from snapping out a very angry remark at them.

These royal officials would be his dead for sure. At every turn, they tried to weaken his authority and strengthen their own. How laughable it was that he once thought that they could be fair in their judgments for the sake of Goryeo. Just because some of them were well-known scholars didn't make them much different from the other noblemen. They also wanted him to be their puppet-king so that they could use him for their own benefits and not for Goryeo's…He looked around the room to calm himself before he answered to the outrageous proposal. He saw the worried glances of his Woodalchi warriors who were left behind by the General to protect him. How he wanted the General to be here. Next to his wife he was the only person he could truly call a friend.

"Have you lost your minds? I won't continue this conversation."

"But, Joenha, you need an heir. _Goryeo_ needs an heir."(1)

"And we have a queen who is very much capable of giving us the future HEIR!"

"Joenha, you are on your throne for over 5 years but there is still no heir. We need one or people will start to doubt Your Majesty. As your loyal servants, it is our most important task to strengthen and ensure Your Majesty's royal authority. This is just possible when Your Majesty has an heir."

"I am still YOUNG. There is no need to rush this!"

Without even listening to him one of the royal officials continued to talk, "Joenha, we have already decided that Official Wu's granddaughter would be the best candidate. She is beautiful, well-raised and obedient. She should be to Your Majesty's liking." The mentioned officer nodded as in confirmation.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! My wife, the queen, will give us the heir and _no one_ else. I don't want this discussion ever again!"

"But there are rumors going around that-"

"I don't care about the rumors! If there is nothing else to discuss, I shall retire to my chambers now. I am tired." With that, the Woodalchi warriors rushed at his side as he furiously stood up and left the room.

-:-

"As if I wouldn't be able to see what they are really planning. They think they can gain control over me by taking away the loyal people around me. They already tried this with Choi Young and now they are trying the same with you. The audacity of them…" The king angrily fumed as he paced up and down his royal study room, trying to sort out his thoughts.

The Eunuch An Do Chi watched him worriedly from the corner of the room while the queen quietly sat at the table and patiently waited for him to calm down, so that they could talk in a more rational mood about the royal official's request. Though, the request hurt her deeply, she had to stay reasonable instead of emotional. The king's well-being was priority for her.

The king stopped at his study desk and picked up a half-finished drawing of him and the queen. He wanted to finish it for her day of birth as a sign of his deep feelings.

As he closely studied her on the drawing, he couldn't help but admire her gracefulness and beauty. No woman had ever caught his eyes and moved his heart like her. She belonged next to him. He couldn't imagine anyone else but her on this drawing.

With a frustrated sigh, he finally walked over to the queen and sat down opposite of her.

She studied his face for some seconds before she put her hand over his and said in a calm slow voice,

"Joenha, they are right. Your Majesty needs an heir. A-and if I can't give Your Majesty one than Your Majesty needs to take another wife."

Gongmin's head snapped up and he looked at her with a shocked expression. "No! Stop! I don't want to hear this from you as well. Even thinking about it, makes me feel disgusted. The only woman who will carry my son will be you. No one else."

"We need to be realistic, Joenha. The High Doctor's response to my question about when I will have my next child was very vague and with a touch of hesitancy. We have no confirmation that I will ever get pregnant again and-" The queen closed her eyes for a moment before she continued with a forced smile, "every king takes more than one wife."

"Please, my queen. Don't talk like this! Don't! How hard it must be for the queen to even suggest this."

"As long as it is for my king's, my husband's happiness, I will always support him, no matter how."

This time it was the king who put his wife's trembling hands into his and carefully squeeze it as he directly looked into his wife's beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, my heart. Thank you for standing next to me and giving me strength. We will have a child of our own and he will be the next king of Goryeo. I won't have it in another way. Have faith!"

A lonely tear slipped down the queen's eyes and she thankfully stared at her beloved husband.

-:-

"Joenha, I think there could be another way to ensure a child," suddenly the Eunuch spoke, not being able to stay quiet while his queen and king suffered this much.

The king's head immediately turned in his direction with hopeful eyes, "What do you mean? Speak freely!"

"_TaeJo's blessing_, Joenha. (2) A gift by the Heavens to the first king's favorite but infertile concubine. However, it went lost during the reign of King Wonjong…" (3)

* * *

**Another chapter done :D What do you think?**

** This time, it had the queen and king in it. lol A sequel without them is not possible because a) they are so cute b) the king loves to get CY into trouble.**

**Next chapter should be up by Friday!**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxx**

**(1) Joenha means Your Majesty**

**(2) King Taejo was the founder of the Goryeo Dynasty(10th-14th century). He ruled from 918 to 943. I used him in the story because he had many queens and consorts which led him to have many children. Some consorts seem to have no children...**

**(3) King Wonjong ruled from 1260 to 1274. During his reign, Goryeo became a dependency of the Mongol-founded Yuan-Dynasty in China. (For now I just can say that ES and the kids had the luck to meet him lol)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry to update one week later than I said I would. Last week, I just had no time and this week, I wrote two versions of this chapter. I kind of didn't like the first version. This one is more serious but I think it is more interesting. Anyway, I REALLY appreciate all the reviews! You are the best! Everytime I see one, I get a BIG smile and it wants to make me keep writing :) **

**I hope you will like this chapter as well!**

* * *

"Hwanin…Lord of Heaven…Suro , also called Sureung …hmmm," Eun Soo muttered thoughtfully to herself as she read the same lines over and over again."The founder and king of the state of Gaya…Heaven's son…A golden box covered with a red cloth…Hae Mo Su…father of Goguryeo's founder, Jumong…son of Heaven…riding in a chariot of five dragons…argh…why are there so many Heaven's sons in the legends?"(1) Eun Soo ruffled her hair frustrated before she just closed the book and threw it next to her on the ground. Aish, how could she find out which legend had a bit of truth in it and which one didn't? Sigh, she needed to study the legends closer to find out more.

It had been past midnight and she hadn't been able to sleep. For some seconds, Eun Soo had played with the thought to go into Daejang's room to see if he was sleeping but had quickly dismissed the thought when she had seen the Woodalchis lurking around. She hadn't wanted to embarrass the Daejang in front of his men- at least not more than she had already done. Though, she had to admit that it was really cute how flustered he reacted when he noticed that the Woodalchi caught him acting out of his normal 'Daejang' character…

At the end, she had decided to go out and to get a bit fresh air since it was a beautiful night. The smell of cherry blossoms permeated the air, engulfing everything in its beautiful aroma. The trees were swaying gently with the breeze passing through the branches, petals being carried from one tree to the next. She loved the fact that it was spring here and not autumn, like in the timeline she came from. She took in a deep lungful of the sweet smelling trees. Ji Won would have liked it here. She loved the scent of cherry blossoms. Putting her arms around her knees, she wondered how the kids were doing without her. Were they ok?

-:-

"Yah! Not my head! It hurts!" Seung Bae rubbed his head, as he glared at Daek Man "What was that for?"

"For not disappearing when the High Doctor appeared in front of our Daejang's door!" Daek Man scolded him. "Don't you know how females are?"

Seung Bae grinned. "Of course, I do. I have heard that our Daejang and she shared the same room before, haven't they?"

"Well, they did. For two weeks," Daek Man snickered but immediately caught himself. Clearing his throat, he continued, "But nothing happened, of course. She slept on the bed while he on the chairs which were put together."

"Really? Nothing else?" the other Woodalchi asked skeptical. It was hard to believe. The High Doctor was beautiful in a unique way with her reddish hair and he clearly saw the strong attraction between those two. _Those weeks must have been very frustrating for our Daejang_, he sniggered inwardly.

"Well, actually,.." Daek Man started with an uncertain grin.

"Yes?" Seung Bae's eyes lightened up.

"The vice general told us something…" Daek Man whispered.

Thrilled, Seung Bae stepped closer to the older Woodalchi. "Yes?" He whispered back as well.

"He saw them-"

"And since when is lazing around part of the guarding duties?" a voice, which sounded very much like that of their Daejangs, calmly asked, interrupting their little talk.

Both young men paled. Gulping, they quickly turned around and gave their general an awkward smile.

-:-

The snap of twigs brought Eun Soo back from her thoughts and she looked up for the cause of the sound. When she didn't see anyone, she looked over to the tavern's entrance for the Woodalchis who were on guard for tonight. But they were nowhere to see. Weird, she thought, they had been there few moments ago.

"Jom Oh? Boys?" she called out loud; no one answered. She quickly drew out a dagger, hidden in the stocking and jumped up. "Boys?" she asked again. Where were the Woodalchis?

"Still too slow, Imja," someone whispered into her ear from behind her. Startled, she jumped up but immediately relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Do you need to use your super ninja skills on me? You almost scared me!" She turned around and gave the Daejang a smack on his shoulder.

"Almost?" he asked amused, snatching the dagger out of her hand before she could put it back in its place, ignoring her silent protest and attempt to get it back.

"Yes, almost! I don't get scared so easily anymore. I am totally fearless, now," Eun Soo said confidently, straightening herself after she failed to get the sharp knife back.

"I see," he chuckled as he scrutinized the dagger closer. "Nice dagger. The way it is crafted isn't used for some decades anymore."

"_It_ was made _some_ decades ago, ten decades to be exactly."

He held the dagger balanced on his middle finger, resting an inch or so below the haft before he suddenly flipped the dagger to the air, caught it and thrust it against the tree behind her, making her flinch.

"It is well-balanced. Very good crafted," he commented as he walked to the tree and pulled the knife out again and looked at the blade, curiously. Choi Young was sure that the steel, which was used here, was the same the shinobis from the secret Masamune Clan in Japan(2) were using. It was hard to get a hold of it and very expensive. It could almost cut through everything and was definitely made to kill as fast and easily as possible. He wondered who gave it to her.

"I think you fell in love with my dagger," Eun Soo laughed as she amused watched him eyeing the blade in amazement. Men and weapons. Their fascination with them wouldn't change in any century…unfortunately.

"You can have it if you like it that much," she continued in a teasing tone. "You will probably appreciate it more than me. A Japanese man gave it to me..."

Choi Young looked up at her. "A Japanese man?" That would explain how she got the dagger.

"Yes, a lord of a clan or something like that. I saved his son's life. How was his name again? Hmmm…wait...It's on the tip of my tongue. Hiro..no..Haro…no..ehm… Hojo yes it was Hojo Tokimune. I was always good with names! The boy was cute and hard to forget!" Eun Soo said excited, as she imagined the little boy who easily won her heart with his curious questions about the so-called 'Heaven'.

_Hojo Tokimune?_ _Could that be_…_No,_ _It couldn't be the same Hojo Tokimune_.(3) Choi Young quickly dismissed the thought.

"No, keep it. It's perfect for you. Not too heavy but also not too light. It will protect you well…," he whispered as he went down on a knee and slightly raised her skirt. "…or at least, it should, after, you learned to draw it faster," he finished his sentence humorously while he looked up at her with a charming grin.

She rolled her eyes and snorted briefly with amusement. "I am probably not up to par with the great Daesang but I was told I am much faster, now…hmmm though, I was also told that my teacher did not do a good job in teaching me how to use it. I don't see why…" She moved her hand wildly from one side to another in a mock slashing movement, making him chuckle.

"You should just have listened to your teacher better."

"Tsk tsk tsk, now, the student is at fault for its teacher's mistakes," Eun Soo joked as she watched him inspecting the dagger holder which he had tied around her lower leg years ago. Back then she hadn't understood why he had personally tied it around her lower leg. His strong feeling of honor and respect usually hindered him to any kind of skinship which could be seen as inappropriate. Only when he knew he had her affection and he wouldn't disrespect her, he started to initiate skinship because he wanted to instead of just when he had to. But today, she knew that exactly those values had made him do it. He personally wanted to make sure that she was protected in the best way. Only if he could assure it with his own eyes, he could worry less for her safety and feel at ease.

"What happened with the one I gave you?" Choi Young asked as he slowly put the dagger into his place.

"The dagger you gave me?" A shiver went down her spine when she remembered the events which led her to throw the dagger away.

_Hiding her face deeper into the hood, she threw the man a heavy bag with gold. "Here as promised." He opened the bag and gave her an ugly smile, afterwards. "Nice." He locked the door open. "You have ten minutes to vanish with the brat." And with that he disappeared around the corner with a nod. She turned around and gave the signal. Immediately, four young men appeared next to her. "Palli Palli! We need to get him fast out of the cell!" (4)_

"_Yes, Hwata."_

_A gasp escaped her lips when they carried a half-unconscious Hwan Woo out. Oh god, what had the monsters done to him? He was literally a bloody mess. She doubted that there was a single part of his body which wasn't bruised. The shoulder had been wounded; there was a deep, ragged cut across the top, and blood was running freely down the young man's chest. His lips were split and one of his eyes was swelling shut. But, more shocking was his back. It was covered with a criss-cross of bleeding whip cuts._

_She quickly walked over to him and carefully touched his face. "Hwan Woo? Dongsaeng!" (5)_

_Breathing heavily, he raised his head with difficulties, "I bet the scars will look ugly. And there, I wished to make all the girls fall for me," he whispered, giving her crooked grin which turned quickly into a painful grimace._

"_Stupid boy, all things to worry about now," she laughed shakily, wiping away the tears which were forming in her eyes. If he could joke, he would be ok. "The girls will love you even more. You will look much manlier for them, now."_

_He chuckled, immediately grimaced again, "I haven't told them anything, Noona."_

"_I know. You did a good job."_

"_I did, didn't I? It hurts like hell though, Noona," he groaned; his eyes fluttered close._

"_Hwan Woo? Hwan Woo!"_

_One of the young men touched her shoulder. "Hwata, we need to go. The others are waiting outside."_

_Eun Soo nodded. "That's right. Let's go.I need to take care of his wounds as soon as possible."_

_._

_After taking him to the hideout, Eun Soo immediately took care of the major cuts and wounds. Luckily none of them were life-threatening; they just had to be cleaned and then stitched which was easy since he was unconscious. And the antibiotics, she brought from the future, would take care of any infects._

_Her only problem was now what she should do with the black big spot which she discovered on his shoulder. It was the first time, she saw something like that. She went through thousands of possibilities in her head but none of them fit the symptoms. It was like the flesh was slowly rotting. Was it poison?_

"_It's poison, Noona," Hwan Woo muttered as if he heard her question. "You need to cut it out or it will spread very fast soon." He drew a cautious breath, and winced at the results. "The bastards didn't intend to let me live for another week." He closed his eyes. "They thought I would talk faster like this because soon it would hurt that much that I would beg to get killed by their swords... They don't know me," he chuckled bitterly. "Nothing would get me to talk against you." Gritting his teeth and breathing in short, he tried to sit up on the bed. _

"_Yah! Lay back again. I just fixed you together," Eun Soo scolded him but he ignored her. "And I won't do such a thing. It would be suicide. How should I stop the blood? There is a major vessel. We need to find the antidote!" She thought of her own poisoning but there was no way, he could do the same thing she did. Although he was young, his body was too weak for that at the moment. She needed to find the antidote._

"_There is none. Once, it is applied into the flesh it's eating the flesh around it."_

"_How do you know that? There could be an antidote."_

"_They told me."_

_Eun Soo snorted. "Yeah, as if they would tell the truth."_

"_Well, it's not like you can walk into the camp and demand the antidote or even the name of the poison. And it is clear by now they didn't lie since the spot was just a little point this morning." Eun Soo's eyes widened at that information. It was just applied this morning? It was as big as a tennis ball by now. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. How Eun Soo hated poison! At this rate, it would take 4 days to reach his heart; what should she do now?_

"_A cauterization," she mumbled. That would stop the blood! But she couldn't do that with him conscious._

"_Aish, we have no anesthetics!" she cried frustrated. How she wished Doctor Jang would be here…he would know how to make them._

"_Do it without it."_

"_It would be pure agony for you."_

"_Better than dead, Noona," he answered braver than he felt. "And I think your General would do something like that even without asking you. He wouldn't probably even wince"_

_Eun Soo smiled, "He would do something crazy like that, wouldn't he? But aren't you too old to want to be like him? You know, he doesn't lead the healthiest life to be a good role model."_

_Hwan Woo chuckled, " He won Noona's heart. That means he must be great since no one less deserves it. And the stories, you've told us, just confirm that. I would love to meet him and serve under him."_

_Eun Soo shook her at the young man's explanation. Sighing, she turned around and addressed the young man standing at the door. "I need a stick and the strongest alcohol you find. Two bottles. Then I need fire. A torch or something like that. Moreover, you need to call your friends. You boys will need to hold him firmly while I do my job."_

"_Yes, Hwata!" The young man ran out of the room._

"_Why two bottles? And for what do you need fire?" _

"_The stick, so that you can bite on it. One bottle alcohol to disinfect your wound and this dagger." She pulled out the dagger Choi Young had given her. "The other bottle will be for you. Drink as much as you can. It will lessen the pain. And have I ever explained what a cauterization is?"(6) When the younger man shook his head, she continued, "It means stopping a bleeding wound by burning it shut." _

_Hwan Woo paled more than he already was. "Burning it sh-shut?"_

"_Yes, I will put this dagger into the fire and heat it to the point it glows red. Then I will press the hot metal onto your wound, holding it long enough to seal it. It is the only way to stop the bleeding completely. We call it cauterization in the medicine. Since there are anesthetics in the future, no one uses this method anymore. Still up to it? Or do you want me to look for something else?" she explained expertly, trying to leave out her emotions. She needed to be his doctor now, not his Noona._

_The younger man swallowed loudly. He stared back at her, pondering over her explanation before he nodded. _

_The next hours had been the worst hours in her life. At the end, she had stumbled weakly out of the little hideout and thrown up at the nearest bush. She had looked down and immediately dropped the dagger in her hand, disgusted of it. Not being able to shut her emotions close anymore, the tears had flown down her cheeks and she had fallen on her knees- crying her heart out for her dongsaeng who had passed out after he couldn't endure the agony of the pain anymore. She would never forget his pain filled screams, begging her to stop and turning him from the tough warrior he pretended to be to the boy in reality he was. It was not fair. Kids in his age shouldn't have to go through this..._

* * *

"Imja?" Choi Young worriedly called the High Doctor at the sight of her shaking form. She was extremely pale and her lips were tightly pressed together. He slowly reached over and gently touched with his fingertips her cheeks, not to scare her. "Imja?"

At the touch, she blinked a few times before she finally looked up and stared directly into his eyes.

"Da-aejang?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Nothing bad will happen anymore, right? Everything will be alright?"

For a moment, he held her gaze, trying to figure out what drifted her to ask him such a question.

Realizing what she just said, Eun Soo immediately shook her head to get out of her stupor. She quickly lifted her hand, signing with her hand not to reply. "Wait! Don't answer! I was just stupid right now. I think I am tired to think straight." She could kick herself. What was she thinking to ask him such kind of questions? It would just make him go kamikaze later to stay true to his words. Something, she didn't want.

Taking a deep breath and smiling at him, she turned around and said over her shoulder, "Let's go back, Daejang."

Quietly, Choi Young watched how she started to walk towards the tavern.

He clenched his fists as he thought of the pure pain he saw in her eyes for some seconds. Not wanting her to leave like this, he took big steps over to her and reached out at her.

Suddenly, Eun Soo felt herself pulled back; arms tenderly wrapped around her from behind.

"Yes, everything will be alright, Eun Soo," Choi Young softly whispered into her ear, using her given name for the first time directly.

Tears welled up her eyes. Closing them, she leaned back into his hard body and relaxed in his firm but warm grip.

Yes, everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like this chapter? Is it too serious? Too many details? Is the pace ok? I really was hesitant to put this one up but I just liked that it was not just romance. Would you want me to write lighter? Or is this kind of plot which is centered around ES/CY romance ok? The past plot will be later important for the main plot of the 'present'...at least that's what I am planning. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and following this story! :)**

**XXXXX**

******XXXXX**

**********XXXXX**

**(1) Hwanin:**figure in Korean mythology. He is portrayed as the Emperor of Heaven himself, with his son Hwanung and his grandson Dangun who was the legendary founder of Gojoseon, the first Korean kingdom. (in 2333 BC)

**King Suro , also called Sureung**: (? - 199) He was the legendary founder and king of the state of Gaya, a ruling city-state of the Gaya confederacy during the Three Kingdoms Period. According to the founding legend ,King Suro was one of six princes born from eggs that descended from the sky in a golden bowl wrapped in red cloth. (A drama called Kim Suro, the Iron king staring Ji Sung shows how he got king of Gaya.)

**Hae Mo Su**: father of **Jumong,** founder of **Goguryeo** (37 BC – 668 AD) which was one of the ancient Three Kingdoms of Korea . According to the legends, Hae Mo Su was the son of heaven, riding in a chariot of five dragons, arriving at Holseng-Golseong in 58 BC to establish Bukbuyeo. (there is a drama about Jumong also called Jumong. I heard it is a good drama…)

**(2)** There was no** Masamune clan** as far as I know. I made the name up since I couldn't find the exact names of the clans. But there was a blacksmith called Masamune, living in the 14th century: he developed a two-layer structure of soft and hard steel for use in swords. This structure gave much improved cutting power and endurance, and the production technique led to Japanese swords (katana) being recognized as some of the most potent hand weapons of pre-industrial East Asia. (Wikipedia) - You can see why I used his name

**Shinobis**: ninjas (there is a recommandable sad Japanese movie a la Romeo and Juliette about shinobis called "Shinobi- Heart under Blade" (2005) eng dubbed version on Youtube available)

**(3)Hojo Tokimune:** June 5, 1251 – April 20, 1284) _ de facto_ ruler of Japan and known for leading the Japanese forces against the invasion of the Mongols, the Yuan in 1274 and 1281. Eun Soo unknowingly saved a significant political figure for Japan's freedom against Yuan.

**(4) Palli! Palli!**: "Quick! Quick!" or "Hurry! Hurry!" in Korean

**(5)Dongsaeng**: little brother/sister (or just someone younger who is not related to you) in Korean

**(6)Cauterization:**I didn't make it up. It's exactly how Eun Soo described it. It was used in the past to stop bleeding: a piece of metal was heated over fire and applied to the wound.

All informations taken from wikipedia


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, finally done with another chapter. I hope you will like it :) Thanks for your reviews as always! It is nice to know that people like the story and they really encourage me to write better and more. And of course, they make it worth spending that much time on a chapter! Thanks again!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**[Gae Kyeong- Capital of Goryeo]**

"Nothing yet?" the king asked as he put his head into his hands.

"Forgive us, Joenha. Your servants are searching for any information about TaeJo's blessing in the royal library day and night. It is mentioned in the Samguk Sagi more than once but it is not told what it exactly is.(1) We didn't expect this since TaeJo's blessing is well known but most are just legends. We need to find more real information."

"I see. Then this is hopeless," the king snorted frustrated. Another failure. Though, he should had known better than to trust legends, he still did. Hadn't the Hwata been a legend as well? But at the end, she had saved his wife's life. "How can we look for something if we don't even know what it is? This will lead us to nowhere." He sighed as he clenched his hands into fists angrily.

Seeing his king so downhearted, the Eunuch Do Chi immediately dropped down on his knees. "Joenhaaa~, please, give us a little more time," he pleaded. "We will definitely find something out soon. Definitely. There are many books, we haven't studied, yet. Moreover, there also other sources than the royal library like scholars and monks who could help us further."

"Monks?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. One monk in particular. He is called Pyeonjo. He is well-known for his large knowledge." (2)

Attentive again, the king looked at Do Chi, "Where can we find him?"

The Eunuch grimaced, rather not wanting to say the next sentences. "That we don't know neither, Joehna. He always appears and disappears without any notice."

The king let out a disappointed breath. This whole thing was useless. He needed to find out another way. He had to. For the sake of his queen. How he wished the High Doctor was here! She probably could do something with her Heavenly knowledge- or rather the knowledge from the future.

"Choi Young could help us. His father introduced him to many monks while growing up. He probably knows how to find the monk," Lady Choi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, giving the king a deep bow.

* * *

**[Tavern]**

Eun Soo jumped happily out of the tavern. Taking a deep breathe, she glanced around. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, making the field full of dandelions sparkle golden. It was a very pretty view, she noted. If she still had been a little girl, she would have danced around while imagine that it was real gold instead of just flowers. It would have been like Scrooge McDuck swimming in his money. (3)

"Aigoo, what a beautiful day!" she exclaimed happily while she pulled one arm across her chest with the other hand to stretch her shoulder. "But where are the Woodalchis?" she pondered loudly. She hadn't found anyone except the tavern owners inside. Even Choi Young was not in his room.

"Jaek Man, pay more attention to your defense!" She heard a voice shout from the backside of the building, followed by loud laughter of several men.

Huh? Wasn't that her Daejang?

Curiously, she walked around the tavern and was immediately confronted with the very pleasing view of the Woodalchis- all bare-chested. Woah! Omo! Her eyes widened at seeing many well-build men at one spot. Now, she remembered again why she loved to be in the Woodalchi Barracks five years ago…she giggled inwardly. Her eyes immediately searched for the Daejang but she soon pouted disappointed. Of course, he would be full-clothed…

The Woodalchi were sitting around the General and Jaek Man, jeering for Jaek Man who was heavily breathing while the Daejaeng was completely in ease, even though he was in his full uniform under the warm sun.

"Too slow! You are much better than this," Choi Young scolded lightly as Jaek Won quickly lunged forward at him. The Daejang just simply side-stepped to avoid his thrust, and tipped him on his back with the hilt of his sword.

The younger Woodalchi swirled around, grinned and relaunched his attack with a loud cry. In a blazing speed he charged forward again but this time the General just ducked, punched him in the stomach with the hilt and then kicked him from behind with his right foot, throwing the poor young man face down on the ground.

"Jaek Man, too slow again!"

"He is getting old, Daejang. We need to go easy on uri grandfather," a Woodalchi shouted. The other Woodalchi broke out in laughter.

Jaek Man grunted while he painfully rubbed his back and stomach. "Darn, that hurt!" He gave the Woodalchis a mad glare. "As if you guys can do better!" he threw at them with a pout, making them laugh even more. "At least, we don't only kiss grounds!" another Woodalchi yelled back, jokingly.

Amused, the General shook his head at his Woodalchis' playfulness with each other.

"Jaek Man, come on, show me your best! I know you are much faster than this!"

"Yes, Daejang!" The young man immediately fixed his attention back on the small sword fight. He jumped up and curled his fingers tighter around the hilt of his sword before he raised it and lunged once more. This time, a genuine duel developed between the two men, elegantly dancing around each other while blocking, dodging and parrying each other's thrusts, expertly.

.

The next hours, Eun Soo spent with sitting in the background and watching the General fighting one man after another. Amazed, she had to admit he was a good teacher. He knew how to treat his warriors without making them angry. Although, he was holding back while fighting, he still took every fight serious. He never forgot to give praise where it was due and at the same time, he didn't hold back with criticisms where it was needed- however, he always did that in a way which encouraged his warriors more instead of hurting their pride. Every fight ended in a good mood with the general giving them a pat on the shoulder and telling them that they did well which made the warriors smile brightly as if they had just received a Christmas gift. Eun Soo could clearly see the admiration for their Daejang in the eyes of the warriors. All of them looked up at him.

"Omo! Can I melt right _here_, right _now_? This must be heaven!"

Eun Soo curiously looked up and saw the two daughters of the tavern owner standing next to her, swooning over the sight of the men in front of them.

"How I wished I could have one of the Woodalchis!" the younger one of the girls sighed.

The other one nodded, not taking her eyes from the men. She bit down on her finger breathlessly as she directly stared at Choon Seok, "Look at that person…I would allow him to do with me whatever he wants…_sooo_ handsome."

Eun Soo laughed out loud, amused. Fangirling would never change. It would stay the same in every century.

The younger girl started to giggle,"I think I would go with the Woodalchi General. He is much _greater_ than the others. I heard he can finish off a _whole_ army on his _own_. Isn't that _incredible_?" Eun Soo frowned. "And look at him! He is the _most_ attractive man _I've_ ever seen. Such a masculine face and those _mysterious_ eyes…" The girl swooned. Eun Soo's eye twitched. "_Mmm_ and wouldn't you _want_ to know how he looks like under that uniform?" the girl further asked her sister while fantasizing about it. Eun Soo took in a deep breathe.

Her sister joined in, giggling, "I rather would be the one who takes that uniform off _him_. He is always so composed! I bet I could help him to _relax_! " she said with a sly grin.

What the heck? Eun Soo jumped up from her spot and gave the girls a stern glare.

"Yah! Excuse me, girls, a little more respect for the men, please. This is really inappropriate! Do your parents know you are here?"

The girls turned at her and immediately blushed when they realized they had been overheard. They quickly bowed and apologized at the same time before they rushed away, not wanting to get into troubles.

Tossing her hair, she sat down again with a huff. Some girls are unbelievable, she thought as she crossed her arms over her chest, peeved by the girl's words. Didn't they know that they couldn't talk about guys as if they were some piece of meat? Ugh!

-:-

Later, the same day Eun Soo found herself back in her room, dozing off in her bed. The Woodalchi had been asked for help from a near village which some bandits were raiding for some time now. The villagers wanted to be safe, again. So, the general had taken ten of his men to look at it.

"You need to learn to close the doors."

Startled, Eun Soo sat up and rubbed her eyes, disoriented from the short nap.

"Daejang? You're back?" she yawned.

"Yes." Choi Young looked amused down at her as he leaned against the door. Her hair was all messy again and she looked like a lost kitten when she rubbed her eyes sleepy.

"What happened with the village?"

"Choon Soek will take care of the bandits. It should be easy to trail them down. They won't make much troubles in future," he explained as he slowly glanced over her. He blinked for some seconds when he noticed that her skirt had ridden up while sleeping. Quickly, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes from her before he pointed with his hand on her skirt.

Confused, Eun Soo tilted her head and then looked down. When she saw that he was pointing on a bit of bare legs, she rolled her eyes. She doubted she would ever get used to this kind of modesty. Growing up in a time where such things rarely even were noticed by other people anymore, she forgot too often to double-check her clothes here. Sigh, she really needed to find somewhere some Woodalchi robes. It was much easier and less stressful to walk around in them like in the female clothing of this century with its thousands of layers- though she had to admit, they were very pretty and she didn't mind to wear them sometimes, especially if she could make the Daejang glance at her more often.

Choi Young had to shake his head with amusement when he saw Imja smiling unconsciously about something she was thinking. Sometimes, he wished he could see what was going on in her head.

He walked over at the desk standing in her room and picked up a comb. She jumped surprised as he sat down behind her and looked at him questioningly over her shoulder.

"Imja, don't move!" He scolded softly. He pulled her back in front of him and gently took some lush reddish hair in his hand, starting to carefully comb it. Flustered, Eun Soo looked down her lap. Her heart did a flip flop whenever she felt his hand swiftly brushing against her neck which she strangely found was a very intimate gesture.

"So, will you tell me why the daughters of the tavern owners called you an evil gumiho?" Choi Young asked after awhile to break the silence. (4)

"What?" Eun Soo's spun around outrageously. "They did what? How dare-" But Eun Soo stopped mid-sentence when she noticed how close their faces were. "- they call me that?" she finished her question in a whispering tone when her eyes met his dark one, captivating her with the many emotions in them. Her eyes wandered down his masculine features, making her swallow hard, when they reached his soft lips.

"You shaved your face," she said quietly as she brought one hand up and softly touched his chin, feeling him shudder slightly. "I like it."

He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers along his smooth skin. When she wanted to take her hand away, he stopped her by wrapping his own hand around hers and brought it to his lips. A shiver went through her body when he slowly kissed one fingertip after another before he tenderly kissed the palm of her hand. He, then, intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a very attractive smile which she couldn't help but to reply with one of her own.

"D-daejang!" suddenly Jae Man jumped into the room unannounced. The couple quickly drew back from each other, letting go of their hands. Jae Man blinked at them confused before he flushed red as he realized what he probably just interrupted.

"S-sorry, the d-door was o-open," he stuttered, pointing at the said door. The General cleared his throat flustered and then calmly stood up as if nothing happened while Eun Soo just looked amused at her Daejang. "A wise person once said I should learn to close the door," she teased him. He just rolled his eyes at her before he looked over at the young man.

"What happened?"

"There is someone who wants to t-talk to y-you."

"Now?"

Jae Man scratched his hair thoughtfully, "Y-yes, he is w-waiting outside."

"I see, I will be right there."

Before, he left the room, he turned to the High Doctor again. "Don't think I forgot my earlier question. I still want to know later what happened between you and the girl!" he told her with a grin.

Eun Soo grimaced at that prospect. She had to think something out fast.

* * *

**[Wang Estate]**

It was just another dull day for Lady Yik as she sat at the window and impassively glazed over the familiar scenery of her grandfather's estate. (5) Servants were rushing from one place to another to fulfill their daily duties, guards were walking up and down the estate to ensure its safety and noblemen were coming in and out to have a talk with her grandfather. How boring…

"Are you done?" She glanced at the maid who had carefully combed her long wavy hair and then tied it up into an elegant bun while entwining one of her beautiful headpieces into her hair at the same time.

"Yes, milady."

"Good, you are dismissed."

The maid bowed in response and quickly walked out of the quarters.

Yawning, she crossed her arms and went back to stare out the window. She loved her grandfather's estate. It had every luxury she could wish for but she missed the Han Estate of her father's family. They hadn't been rich but it had been livelier with all of her cousins and relatives. In the Wang Estate, it was just her and her grandfather.

"For Heaven's sake, let something happen please!" she finally exclaimed loudly, annoyed that she had nothing to look forward.

Suddenly, she heard someone chuckling, "My granddaughter seems to be bored... I think I have the best news to overcome your boredom."

Yik's face brightened up as she heard her grandfather's voice. She gracefully stood up, turned around and gave the old nobleman, standing at her door the door, a respectful bow. "Haraboji! Why are you here?" (6)

"Do I need to have a reason to pay my granddaughter a visit?" The grandfather laughed affectionately.

"Of course not, Haraboji. I didn't mean it like that," Yik quickly corrected herself. "It is just that you are always busy with politics."

Smiling softly, the old man walked over to her and gently took her in a warm embrace for a second. She reminded him so much of her grandmother.

"What do you think of the position of the queen, Yik?" he asked her as he stepped back again.

The young girl tilted her head and blinked up at him confused, before she furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Forgive me , Haraboji, but I don't understand. What do you mean? The position of the queen?"

"You know I would do everything for you, my pretty granddaughter?"

She nodded.

"Then prepare yourself to be Goryeo's next queen. I will make the whole nation bow to you."

Yik gave a gasp of surprise. Had she just heard him right? "You want to make me… a queen?" she asked hesitantly.

"The king needs a queen who can bear him a son."

"What about his Yuan queen? I heard he favors her so much that he doesn't even touch any of the servants in the palace. He just graces her Highness." (7)

There was probably no one who didn't know about the Queen in Goryeo. It was told that she was very wise and that His Majesty only had been able to come this far through her advices. Yik didn't know how true it was though. She somehow doubted it. Was there not another rumor that the Woodalchi General Choi Young was influencing the king in his decisions as well?

"Don't worry about her. She won't last long. In the last five years, she hasn't been able to give His Majesty a son. Now, he has no other choice but to fulfill his duty as king and take a consort who will bear him the crown prince. You. " He pointed at her proudly. " Soon after the birth of the crown prince, I will make sure that the Yuan Queen will be disposed. You will be the only Queen of Goryeo."

"But, Haraboji, you think I could handle the position of the queen?" she asked unsurely.

"You are beautiful like your mother and smart like your father. It's the only befitting position for you," he exclaimed confidently. "That's where you belong! That's where we belong! Your son will rule Goryeo and no one else's!"

She looked back out of the window and pondered about the prospect of becoming the next queen. She didn't doubt her grandfather's words about her becoming the next one. He would never start something he was not sure about. He never had up until now. She would be the next queen if he said so.

But how would it be to be a queen? She closed her eyes and imaged herself in the palace. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. She could see the people, who thought themselves above her, falling on their knees in front of her. No one could deny her orders and no one would degrade her anymore for being the daughter of her parents. They would finally get justice. And the Yuan queen,…if her grandfather doesn't succeed to get rid of her, she certainly would. The Yuan bitch wouldn't even see what was coming. She would slowly destroy her.

Yes, she could see it now. Queen Yik of Goryeo. She always had the strange feeling that she was born for greatness. Now, she knew why. She was destined to become a queen and her son would be the prince regent.

She smirked satisfied.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Hate it?**

I am trying my hardest to not make my characters behave too out of charcter and stay in character with the original characters from the drama. Hence, no bed scenes (for now lol). I doubt CY would sleep with her without marrying her. He has too many values and that would be probably like direspecting her And ES knows and respects his values. So, I doubt she would try to seduce him. Of course, that's just my opinion…(and abt the kissing and hugging part, he is still a guy who wants more but holds himself back enormously...)

Btw one of the reviewers asked me to make this story long. It will be loooong. I doubt I could finish this kind of plot in a couple of chapters.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**(1) Samguk Sagi** : Samguk Sagi is a historical record of the Three Kingdoms of Korea: Goguryeo, Baekje and Silla(ca. 57 BC – 935 AD). The Samguk Sagi is written in Classical Chinese . It was completed in 1145. It is well known in Korea as the oldest extant Korean history. I know in that book should be nothing about Goryeo since Goryeo comes right after the Three Kingdoms but I couldn't find any other 'old' book. So, I changed that fact for the plot. (sorry!)

(2)The Queen's death led to Gongmin's depression and mental instability. He became indifferent to politics and entrusted the great tasks of state to Pyeonjo, a Buddhist monk who was born as the son of a princess and a slave. Gongmin renamed **Pyeonjo** as **Shin Do**n. He became so powerful that later he gained absolute control over the country. He is one of the most disputed historical figures. He could be a mere vicious Buddhist priest or he could be a hero. There are many different stories about him and the truth remains unknown. King Gongmin had him executed in 1371.

**(3)** lol **Scrooge McDuck** is a rich cartoon character who loved to swim in his money. Since Eun Soo always tried to find a way to make money in the drama (e.g. the soaps etc) I thought I should mention this. I bet she was like this as child as well. Haha

**(4) gumiho: mysterical creature: ** It can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful woman often set out to seduce boys, and eat their liver or heart (depending on the legend). Keke the girls called her like that because they thought she wants all the Woodalchi for herself…

**(5) Lady Yik: **Consort Yikbin of the Han Clan. Originally from the Wang clan. Adoptive daughter of Wang Ui . She was the second consort of the real King Gongmin. She had an affair with one of his pederastic bodyguards,Hong Ryun and even got a daughter out of the affair. I tried to find out more about her for my story but everything is sadly in Korean. So, I don't know if she was killed for that affair. :/

**(6) haraboji: **grandfather in Korean

**(7) **So, just that you know for further info, I read that though the relationship between Queen Noguk and the king was very close, they failed to conceive an heir for many years. Despite suggestions of taking a second wife, King Gongmin ignored these requests. So my story abt the king is not far- fetched…lol it does hold a bit of truth xD

All info from wikipedia


End file.
